queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Risty
|caption = Risty as illustrated by Eiwa. |warrior title = QB:Bandit of the Wilderness Rebellion:Indomitable Heroine |gender = Female |race = Human |occupation = Bandit Leader |likes = QB:Meat, Alcohol, Items of worth to be stolen Rebellion: Meat and Alcohol |dislikes = Monkeys |hobby = Bathing in tubs/hot springs |hair color = Red |eye color = Purple |height = 179cm (Approx 5'10") |bust = 90 (35) |waist = 66 (26) |hip = 85 (33)}} "I'm not a thief, I'm the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild!" "Your treachery, yours truly will squash it flat!" Rebellion: "Not drinking is irritating me. Time to get violent!" Risty (リスティoriginally incorrectly romanized as Listy) is a real thief with a heart of gold, she steals from the rich and works as a mercenary to amass money. Her goal is to use that money to buy food and shelter for war orphans. Although many call her a thief, Risty insists that she is the "Benevolent Bandit of the Wilderness." Appearance Risty wears her bright red hair long. A red headband adorns her head, with an ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She wears black panties and a detailed red belt over them. On her arms she has armguards high up on her arms, with feathers protruding from them. She also as a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals. Rebellion Risty's outfit takes on a more simplistic look, with her wearing purple bikini top and bottoms, with a brown tied cloth on her waist. She now wears a long red cape, and has black bracers on her upper arms, and black gauntlets with golden protruded knuckles. She wears open-toed black sandals. Instead of wearing her hair down, she now has it in a high ponytail with the rest of her hair as long bangs to the side of her head. Personality Risty's personality has two sides. On one side she's the tough, angry, jovial warrior, and the other, a kind gentle hearted being. Risty donates her stolen wealth to children so they can eat. Abilities Risty is not shown using any specific abilities. However, she does use a bracer attached to her arm, to defend with, like many other characters in Queen's Blade. She also uses a large, one handed mace and is shown to be incredibly strong while using it, being able to move it quickly back in forth as if she were wielding a regular one handed sword. With her mace and shield, she makes a formidable opponent. Parameters Bravery: 4 Popularity: 4 Resourcefulness: 3 Leadership: 5 Potential: 5 Experience: 5 Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Leader of the mountain bandits' group. She commands her underlings to attack and pillage caravans of landlords and corrupt merchants. Whatever she steals is distributed according to each one's jobs, and the exploited folks also receive a large part of her raids. With a rude, temperamental personality, she usually causes a mess without thinking of the consequences whenever she's provoked or called an idiot. With her older sister feel, her underlings and the town people fear and, at the same time, adore her wild behavior. When she was young, she became a war orphan, and was taken care of and raised by the mountain bandits. When she became an adult, she saw her foster father get killed in a struggle for power. In revenge, she killed the traitor turned leader and capitalized on the chance to create a new group of bandits. Risty's reason for participating in the Queen's Blade is because of her goal to become the next Queen, ban all the corruption and build a country where everybody is happy. Prologue (From her backcover) The entrance to the fort is noisy. I hear the cry of my followers. Did a daredevil finally come? I slowly close my hand around the heavy mace that only I amongst this group of thieves can wield, and take action to meet the reckless challenger. No matter who it is, I’ll mercilessly crush all who interfere with my reaching the Queen’s throne. That’s my way. If there’s a corrupt, dickish noble tormenting the people under his dominion, there’s no use complaining. That feeling when I defeat them is refreshing, tonight will be the time when I can drink delicious liquor. As I thought about that, what I see when I get out of the room is… Sure enough, can Risty win the fight against this unknown enemy? They won’t know that unless they fight. Rebellion (From her profile) A strong leader who aids the weak to the west of the Continent, she's the Bandit of the Wilderness, who made a name for herself when she participated in the Queen's Blade tournament. She has known Leina for a long time, but even today, the match with her rival hasn't been settled yet. Following the tournament, she resumed her training. As a result, her muscle strength increased to the point where she discards her mace for hand-to-hand combat. Following Queen Claudette's reign of terror on the Continent, she founded the Rebel Army, funded by the distribution of dark magic stones. However, she was captured by the Queen's Army after the Swamp Witch, during a "Beautiful Fighter Hunt", cast an "Indomitable Curse" on her that made her unable to eat or sleep. Although she has been weakened after a long stay in prison, her fighting strength still remains. Her "organizational capacity" will fulfill an important role to Annelotte. Trivia *Risty could be seen as a Queen's Blade version of Robin Hood. *Risty's shield is slightly smaller in the anime version. *She is voiced by Yuko Kaida (Japanese) and Jessica Paquet (English). *In the videogames, her rapid fist attack resembles both Kenshiro's famous Hokuto Hyaku Retsu Ken from Fist of The North Star and Folka Albark's Kouha Kishin Ken from both Super Robot Wars Compact 3 and Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden. Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters